A Black Smiths Jouney
by Izeal37
Summary: The hidden leaf village is one of the five great ninja villages but it has one problem. All of it's weapons or imported from the Land of Iron, when the Land of Iron tells them that in three years they will stop they are unsure of what to do... until Naruto tells them he will become a blacksmith.


Naruto The Black Smith

. . .

Prologue

. . .

Naruto was currently five years old as he was sitting in the Hokage's office. Naruto had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, three whisker marks where on each cheek of his face as he wore orange shorts, and a white T-shirt with an orange spiral on the back. Naruto was glancing around nervously at being caught.

"Why Naruto did you decided to hang the Hyuuga's underwear all around town." An old man said, he was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey spiked hair. He wore the Hokage hat, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. He was the current Hokage of Konoha Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Because they all act stuck up and like their better so I proved them wrong!" Hiruzen sighed this was Naruto's justice whenever someone did him wrong which was probably a Hyuuga this time he would prank them. Though due to circumstance it was a lot of people who hated him Naruto though would never give out names of the people so it could never be really looked into.

"Hokage-Sama!" A Chunin said barging in the room. "Recent news from the land of Iron," Sarutobi sighed he had a guess where this is coming from. The Chunin was about to continue until he noticed Naruto. "It is fine continue, I think I know what this is about anyways." The Hokage sighed as the next words were spoken.

"Very well, the land of Iron as decreed that in three years' time they will stop importing their weapons," The chunin said handing Sarutobi the official document. He knew why the land of Iron was doing this greed. After the kyuubi attack five and a half years ago the Kinzoku clan had been killed off. The Kinzoku had no bloodline but where excellent at making weapons for the leaf. They had all been wiped off.

Because of this Konoha has had to rely on imported goods which is a main reason why many ninja had to stop using weapons constantly and resulting in barely any Kenjutsu users. The land of Iron agreed to make trade deals but the Hokage guessed the Iwa are Kumo was probably buying them out to try and keep Konoha weak, though they wouldn't attack yet they would probably wait until something big happened and then attack the only thing keeping them safe at the moment where the treaties from the third great shinobi war.

"Jiji what does import mean?" Sarutobi blinked he had been so engrossed in though he had almost forgotten about Naruto.

"It means to bring things into a village. You see the land of Iron, also known as Tetsu no Kuni is the one who give ninja their kunai and shuriken." Naruto nodded and then frowned.

"But don't ninja need kunai and shuriken?" Naruto asked as the Hokage sighed and nodded.

"Yes I am going to have a council meeting soon and then go to the land of Iron to try and appease them." Naruto frowned, they stop sending stuff and Jiji as to go make them feel better?

"Can't people make their own ninja stuff?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes we originally did but after the kyuubi attack five years ago the Kinzoku clan who originally created Konoha's weapons died out now no one makes them." Naruto looked down and frowned.

"Can anyone make them Jiji?" Sarutobi blinked why would Naruto asked that.

"With training yes anyone can though how good it is may very a little."

"Then teach me!" Naruto shouted as Sarutobi's eyes widened. "I… I know I am that good in the academy Jiji but I will make them if you teach me how!" Naruto shouted as Sarutobi blinked, Naruto a blacksmith? It could be a good thing it has been a long time and Konoha would be able to stand a little granted he would still have to appease the land of Iron's daimyo for it would take years for Naruto to finish training but it would greatly help out the leaf village.

"Are you sure about that Naruto as a black smith you would have a lot of work to do and won't be able to go on many missions." Naruto faulted a little not going on missions would be bad but then he spoke.

"What kind of Hokage would I be if I don't help the village when I can?" Sarutobi looked at Naruto and knew that face Naruto was already determined.

"Very well, you will have two years to make decent weapons Naruto and while we cannot train you personally we can have you learn Kenjutsu from one of the few Kenjutsu users, you will have to learn black Smithing from scrolls due to use not having any at the moment this will be a commitment Naruto you will not be allowed to quit half way through if you decide to give up is that clear."

Naruto nodded he never gave up no matter what. "Hokage-Sama you cannot seriously plan to train him to be a black smith." The chunin said trying to stop the Hokage.

"Is there a problem Chunin," Sarutobi said with a glare as the chunin stopped. "I have already decided Naruto is to become Konoha's new black smith."

. . .

"Hokage-Sama my I ask why this meeting was called? I had just gotten down with the pups also" Tsume Inuzuka stated.

"I have received a message from the land of Iron about their weapon imports, in three years they plan to stop trades."

"Troublesome," Shikaku Nara said with a sigh.

"That's bull shit! How can they do that?" Tsume yelled out.

"Calm yourself," Haishi Hyuuga said. "This is no reason to get upset."

"Says you allot of ninjas rely on kunai and shuriken and the tanto's for anbu's! Except for you Hyuuga," Tsume said with a glare.

"Enough," Sarutobi said as everyone quieted down. "Now I have come to inform the council of two things. First I will be headed to the land of Iron along with a group of trusted body guards to try and persuade them to change their mind." Everyone nodded at that it needed to be done.

"And secondly?" A man asked that seemed to be wrapped in bandages.

"Naruto Uzumaki is to be trained as a black smith," Everyone's eyes widened.

"Hokage Sama you can't be series!" A member of the civilian council yelled out as many people began to whisper around.

"Silence!" Sarutobi shouted as ever grew quiet. "Now then, I have given Naruto two years to train if he cannot make decent weapons by then he will not be a black smith and instead learn to be a ninja this is non-negotiable." Sarutobi said to them all.

. . .

Chapter End

. . .


End file.
